jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Morph Gun
The Morph Gun is Jak's primary weapon in Jak II and Jak 3. There are multiple modifications that can be made to it, which give it different capabilities. In Jak 3, each mod can also be upgraded three times for increasing results. The Morph Gun uses different mods, each one based on a source of eco, with properties based on this source of energy: the red mod is used for strong, close range fire power; the yellow mod is used for long range delivery; the blue mod is used for fast rate of fire; and the dark mod is used for its effectiveness, that can kill with fewer shots. Jak first gained the Morph Gun in Jak II after meeting Krew. In the following game, it was taken away during his banishment to the Wasteland, but was gained again from Damas after completing the first Arena challenge. Mods Red Mod The red mod for the Morph Gun is a powerful close-range weapon. It is stronger than both the yellow and blue mod, and has a wide radius similar to a shotgun making it very effective for large groups of enemies. In Jak 3, it has three upgrades, the Scatter Gun, the Wave Concussor, and The Plasmite RPG. Yellow Mod The yellow mod is a precision-based long-range weapon. It is faster than the red mod and can shoot further distances. It shoots a beam of yellow eco and has a laser sight making it a good weapon for single far and close enemies. It is also notable for its effective aerial attacks upon approaching large groups of ground or aerial enemies. In Jak 3, it has three upgrades, the Blaster, the Beam Reflexor, and the Gyro Burster. Upgrade one and two of the yellow mod are most effective when used with the rapid fire techniques especially with upgrade two because it takes out enemies from far and near. Blue Mod The blue mod has a high rate of fire and can shoot medium-ranged distances. The blue mod has a laser sight like the yellow mod. It is the fastest mod, making it good for large groups of enemies, but is the weakest mod. In Jak 3, It has three upgrades, the Vulcan Fury/Vulcan Barrel (Jak II), the Arc Wielder, and the Needle Lazer. Dark Mod The Dark Mod is the strongest and most powerful of all the Mods. It is perfect for slaughtering enemies when they are grouped together. These mods have to be used sparingly, as they tend to have few shots and a slow rate of fire. In any case, it is perfect for those grouped together or taking down a lot of enemies at once. It's ammo is powered by Dark Eco, the same eco used in Dark Jak's most powerful Moves. Unfortunately ammunition is scarce as it drains fast, and can't be replenished in large amounts (unless secrets unlocked). Other Morph Gun Upgrades In Jak 2, there are 3 gun upgrades that adjust the performance of all the mods. These are: the Scatter Gun Rate-of-Fire Upgrade (makes the Scatter Gun fire much faster), the Ammunition Capacity upgrade (increases how much ammo the guns can carry), and the Damage Upgrade (makes all of the mods much more powerful). In Jak 3, gun upgrades are bought with Precursor Orbs. As well as some of the old upgrades, there are also Ammunition Consumption upgrades for the Needle Lazer, Plasmite RPG and Super Nova, Increased Duration upgrades for the Gyro Burster and Mass Inverter, and the Robot Shock upgrade for the Arc Wielder. Trivia * In fact, these guns were created to replace Eco from the first game. The Red mod is powerful in an area of effect, like Red Eco. Yellow Eco attacks from a distance like the Yellow Mod. Blue Mods shoot fast like Blue Eco. Dark Eco is just incredibly powerful, like the Dark or Purple Mod. * The actual Morph Gun can be seen via a glitch in Jak 3, first, equip any weapon then switch it out while crouching(moving) and holding the same button, Jak will put the gun mod away and switch to the "original" morph gun, it is notably smaller and floats in Jak's hands. This trick can also be done in Jak 2, but you have switch out while rolling, though here he isn't holding anything. Gallery Scatter Gun.png|Scatter Gun Wave Concussor.png|Wave Concussor Plasmite RPG.png|Plasmite RPG Blaster.png|Blaster Beam Reflexor.png|Beam Reflexor Gyro Burster.png|Gyro Burster Vulcan Fury.png|Vulcan Fury/Vulcan Barrel Arc Wielder.png|Arc Wielder Needle Lazer.png|Needle Lazer Peace Maker.png|Peace Maker Mass Inverter.png|Mass Inverter Super Nova.png|Super Nova Upgrade.jpg|A gun upgrade Morph Gun Jak II.png|Concept art of gun mods Category:Morph Gun weapons